In the construction of industrial warehouses, roofs of buildings, etc., structural elements are often used which ensure a certain safety for loads and allow great facility of use. A type which has been widely used for some time consists of corrugated sheets, which however have now become outdated due to the perishable nature of the metallic materials of which they are made.
Corrugated multiwall sheets made of a transparent plastic material having straight septa are currently widely used in substitution of or combined with these known sheets, which, contrary to the metallic corrugated sheets formerly used, allow the passage of light. For example, DE 2824759 discloses extruded sheets made of a plastic material.
These known corrugated multiwall sheets made of a plastic material, however, do not have the possibility of sustaining heavy loads, as their structure and characteristics are strictly associated with plastic materials.
It should also be noted that in some cases one must be able to intervene on already existing structures, such as those consisting of metallic corrugated sheets, in order to replace those that have deteriorated or even create a series of openings in the whole structure that allow the passage of light in the underlying environments.
In any case, it is certainly evident that for reasons of safety, these structural elements that are used in substitution, must also have the mechanical resistance requisites necessary for the purpose. They must in fact be efficient as they will form a part of an existing structure which, when finished, must in any case be relatively sturdy, at least with respect to loads.
In the case of a horizontal covering surface, for example, these transparent structural elements must have a high resistance to compression so that they do not become deformed if an unexpected load is deposited on them, such as a certain quantity of snow.
A solution to this requirement can be found in flat sheet-like elements made of solid glass, dimensioned so as to guarantee adequate mechanical performances and at the same time allow the passage of light.
It should be noted however that, due to the above dimensioning and performances required, the glass sheets are often heavy and therefore difficult to move and install.
Furthermore, flat panels such as those described in EP 1 543 945, have also been proposed by the same applicant, which, however, as it is known, specifically as a result of their completely flat form, have limited capacities.
In addition, it is also required to confer a certain aesthetic significance to structures of this type, particularly if created ex novo.